Online shopping has become global in that vendor servers located in a first geographical area can be accessed by consumers located in a second geographical area that may not only be remote from the first geographical area but that may include different pricing and other cultural practices. As a result, in order to make the shopping experience more enjoyable for consumers and to enhance trans-border commerce, existing vendor servers require the party operating a Website to undertake custom coding, which is problematic.
Hence, it would be desirable to provide an online system that enhances trans-border commerce using a universal coding that may be used across multiple parties' Websites without requiring the party running a Website to have to perform active steps in the transformation, e.g., write or provide additional coding and/or execute the additional coding. It would be further desirable to provide an online system that uses a universal coding to change certain attributes of specific Websites and Webpages emanating from those Websites on a discretionary basis. Furthermore, it would be desirable to provide an online system that provides a universal coding that can be customized for use on a discrete party's Website, e.g., the Website of a mid-tier broker.